La competencia
by livi chan7
Summary: sasuke se redimió de sus pecados, todos lo perdonaron y regreso a la aldea, pero ahora biene el verdadero reto: competir con sus ex-amigos por el corazón de naruto, su único y verdadero amor. versión original de la competencia recargada. Yaoi.cap9 ya!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Si, soy yo con otro loco fanfic, pero es esta ocasión, les presento el que con orgullo puedo decir, es mi primer fanfic, una historia que, Si leíste la competencia recargada, fue a inspiración que yo misma me di para escribirla, esta tiene solo personajes de Naruto, y en mi otra cuenta en otra pagina tuve buena aceptación, me gustaría romper mi propio record, a si que déjame tantos reviews como puedas, para ayudarme a romper mi propio record.

Es una historia yaoi, si no simpatizas con este genero, no la leas por favor.

Cap.1 empieza la competencia.

A veces, el perdón es una cualidad que te distingue de el resto, y en el caso de Naruto Uzumaki, es una de sus más grandes y distintivas cualidades, pues ,a pesar de que Sasuke, lo hizo batallar y enfrentarse a mil problemas, él lo perdono y le brindó una segunda oportunidad, la cual Sasuke aceptó gustoso y el resto no lo tomó tan bien, parecía que solo Sakura lo había tomado bien, pero con el paso del tiempo, y después de comprobar que Sasuke se había redimido, el resto de la aldea lo dejó en paz.

Si, todo iba perfecto para el Uchiha, hasta que se le ocurrió que debía expresarse un poco más abiertamente con el ninja vestido de naranja, ya que en ese momento se ganó a una nueva enemiga: Sakura.

A los seres humanos suele sucedernos que no apreciamos algo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos, y esto es exactamente lo que le pasó a nuestro grupo de jóvenes ninjas.

¿Por qué? Por que Sasuke había decidido decirle Naruto de una forma muy sutil que se había enamorado de él, PERO, él no era el único que se había enamorado del rubio, no, pues resulta ser que el atractivo ninja de los ojos azules era objeto de deseo por parte de muchos en la aldea, ya que desde que se había vuelto un héroe, muchas chicas (y algunos chicos) se habían vuelto sus fans, entre los conocidos están:

Hinata

Sakura

Sasuke

Ino

Neji

Shikamaru

Sai

Y ninguno había querido aceptarlo (al menos no públicamente), hasta que Sasuke decidió que se lo diría como ya dije de una manera sutil, y entonces, Sakura lo notó, y Sai también , y Neji también, y Hinata también, y Shikamaru también e Ino también, y entonces el asunto se complicó, porque todos decidieron que no se quedarían atrás, y aunque a algunos como Shikamaru les había costado trabajo admitirlo, al final TODOS ellos decidieron que iban a hacer lo mismo que Sasuke y se le iban a insinuar al rubio.

Ahora, Sasuke tenía no solo uno ni dos, sino seis enemigos a los cuales tenía que eliminar de su camino, y lógico lo mismo pensaban los otros seis.

Así, Neji, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Sai, Ino y Shikamaru se vieron las caras en el parque de la aldea.

- muy bien, yo sé que no soy la única aquí que desea el corazón de Naruto- dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a sus compañeros- pero creo también que sería injusto que yo simple y sencillamente llegara donde Naruto y le confesara y me le fajara ahí mismo ¿no?

- Mmm...si-dijeron todos al unísono.

- Entonces que les parece si hacemos una amistosa competencia por él y al final de la semana el que halla logrado conquistarlo más, será el ganador.

- Si, esta bien, por que no?- se oía por parte de todos los presentes.

- Pero, ¿cómo vamos a saber el avance de los demás?- preguntó Shikamaru con curiosidad.

- Mmm... Es verdad, no había pensado en eso...

- Por que creo que de esa manera sería más una competencia, ¿o estoy mal?

- ¡No, a mí me parece totalmente justo!- se oyó una vocecita ruidosa que se coló de repente- yo seré el que les informe, como va cada quien y seré quien tome la decisión de quien fue el vencedor.

- Gracias Lee-san- dijo Sakura con agrado.

- Si... gracias- dijo Sasuke con enfado, y Neji lo apoyó (y Shikamaru también)

- Bueno cada quien utilizara sus talentos (no ninjas) para seducirlo y yo los vigilaré y lo anotaré en mi cuaderno.

- si, dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, cada quien se fue a su casa a prepararse.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2 espías pervertidos y los puntos.

_**Aquí esta el segundo Cap. Muchas gracias a los que han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos, de verdad, con toda humildad los amoooo!**_

_**Bueno, discúlpenme si me demoré un piquito en subir, pero mis ocupaciones me lo impiden.**_

_**Cuídense, y espero que disfruten este Cap.**_

En casa de los Hyuga, Neji estaba preparándose para salir a conquistar a Naruto, y en eso se encontró con Hinata quien era una de sus rivales, pero que por algún motivo, no le molestaba, ya que ella había sido la primera de todos los Hyuga que lo trató como a un ser humano, y eso era muy importante para él, así que se le acercó lentamente y le dijo:

-Hinata-sama, le ruego que me disculpe por todo esto, pero no puedo guardármelo por más tiempo, he estado enamorado de él desde hace ya tiempo, por favor, perdóneme.

-n-no esta bien Neji-niisan no te preocupes, creo que de tener que compartir a Naruto con alguien, lo compartiría contigo.

-Gracias.

Dicho esto los dos se dieron la vuelta y cada quien se fue por su lado, Neji salió de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo para ser el primero en encontrarse con aquel bello chico rubio de ojos color océano, por que no era el único detrás de sus huesos.

Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba en el bosque entrenando, como se cansó de estar todo el día entrenando, se acercó al río para refrescarse un poco, cuando, accidentalmente, Konohamaru se le acercó estrepitosamente ya que estaba siendo perseguido por Moegi, ya que una vez más él había usado el jutsu sexy con ella presente y ésta se molestó y lo comenzó a perseguir. Pero regresando al tema, Konohamaru se acercó demasiado y lo tiró al agua, empapándolo todo.

-¡Konohamaru!- dijo Naruto enojado- ¡me las vas a pagar!

-¡lo siento Naruto-niichan! –dijo el chico mientras se retiraba corriendo y Moegi lo perseguía.

-¡no puede ser! ¡Me empapó todo! ahora me voy a tener que bañar.-Dijo al tiempo que se quitaba la ropa.

En eso, Neji se acercó, y al notar que Naruto se estaba desnudando se ocultó. Lo observó y contempló su bello torso lentamente, su brillante cabello ,pero no era el único ya que no muy lejos de ahí, Sakura lo observaba y pronto,, ya estaban ahí Sasuke, Ino y Sai.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta, hasta que Naruto se terminó de bañar y con su ropa ya seca, se fue a Ichiraku a comer un poco de ramen ya que estaba hambriento.

-¡Achú!- se oyó en uno de los árboles.

-¡salud!-dijo Sai cortésmente.

-gracias- dijo Ino tontamente

-de nada—contestó Sai.

-¿¡quien esta ahí!-espetó Sakura enojada

-¡pues yo fíjate!

-hola-dijo Sai inocentemente

-¡fisgones! ¡Chismosos! ¡Pervertidos!

-¡óyeme, tu también lo espiabas! -Dijo Ino

-haaa... si... claro...je, je

-no puedes juzgar algo que tú también hacías-dijo Neji al tiempo que salía de su árbol

-lo mismo opino yo-dijo Sasuke también saliendo de uno.

-¡oigan! ¿¡Ustedes dos también lo estaban espiando!

-emmm... s-si –dijeron los dos

-¡no puede ser! -Dijo Shikamaru que acababa de llegar- ¡se lo diré a Naruto, montón de pervertidos!

-¡Shikamaru! ¡No!-dijeron todos juntos.

Así, Shikamaru corrió hasta la casa de Naruto y antes de llegar a ella, se encontró con la manada de pervertidos que no querían ser delatados, y empezaron el ataque, Sai, dibujo una de sus poderosas bestias pero Shikamaru la esquivó con su kunai, entonces siguió Sakura, que utilizó su fuerza bruta pero él la esquivó con éxito, luego fue el turno de Ino, pero tampoco le hizo nada, finalmente, Sasuke y Neji que usaron sus técnicas personales, pero no le lograron hacer nada,.

Él llegó a las cercanías de la casa de Naruto, y afuera de la casa del susodicho trofeo rubio, y él estaba platicando con Hinata, para sorpresa de todos que venían en bola como si de una pelea de lucha libre se tratara, abrieron la boca con sorpresa y no la podían cerrar ya que Naruto estaba muy divertido platicando con ella, entonces Ino furiosa se abalanzó contra la morena, pero ella la esquivó con gracia, sorprendida la observó y le dijo:

- ¿qué te pasa?

- ¡no toques a mi Naruto, perra!

- ¿¡tú Naruto!

- ¡Sí, MI Naruto!

- ¡por si no lo recuerdas, esto es una competencia! ¡aún no es de nadie!

Entonces, Lee interceptó la pelea.

-¡deténganse! Recuerden que esto es una competencia limpia, y todos se han portado como unos niños bobos.

Todos agacharon la cabeza apenados, mientras Naruto miraba extrañado su comportamiento, sin entender nada de lo que ocurría. Lee apartó a todos un poco de la presencia de Naruto, para susurrarles que la única que se había portado como una persona civilizada, y le dio "puntos" extra y agregó:

- recuerden que Naruto NO DEBE saber que están compitiendo por él ¿entendido?

- Si...-dijeron todos como niños chiquitos.

- Ahora bien, van a tener y acumular una serie de puntos que les van a dar el derecho de pasar un rato con él, entre más puntos tengan, más tiempo pueden pasar con él, esto para hacer la competencia un poco más justa, y su comportamiento les va a dar ó a quitar puntos así que, Hinata, tú puedes seguir estando con él.

- G-g-gracias Lee-kun- dijo la chica contenta.

- Voy a tener que restringirles el tiempo, en vista de que no van a poder ponerse de acuerdo. Así que las cosas serán a sí: 5 puntos es media hora, 10 puntos una hora, y así sucesivamente.

- Mmm... Bueno -dijeron todos muy poco satisfechos pero sin otro remedio más que aceptar por que su comportamiento había sido muy poco ético.

De esta manera, Hinata, que tenía 20 puntos acumulados, pasó 2 bellas y lindas horas con él, y el bello rubio, nunca sospechó que todos ellos competían por él. Al menos no por ahora.

_**Bueno, ya esta, creo que este Cap, es bueno, en mi otra cuenta gustó mucho y el que sigue también. A os que les interese, si voy a incluir a Gaara, pero será más adelante.**_

_**Cuídense, pórtense bien y no hagan nada que no haría yo. ¡Ah! Y si se bañan en un río, procuren observar que no los vigilen un montón de muchachitos calenturientos.¡ Chao! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3 cambiando las reglas.

_¡Hola! Aquí con un Cap. Más, haré lo posible por subir doble capítulo, peor no prometo nada, gracias a todos los que me echan porras para subir los demás capítulos, por lo pronto, aquí les dejo el Cap. 3._

Hinata no cabía de felicidad, había estado 2 horas enteras con el bello rubio ojiazul, tal vez, no era mucho tiempo, pero para ella, habían sido las dos horas más felices de su vida, el sólo pensar en esos profundos y alegres ojos color océano, en su rubia cabellera sedosa, en ese rostro perfectamente esculpido al igual que su fuerte y musculoso cuerpo, la hacían suspirar; no podía ser más feliz y dichosa, iba ganando, pero ella sabía que las cosas podrían dar un inesperado giro en cualquier momento, por lo que decidió que estar cerca de él era la mejor manera de asegurarse de que podría ganar. De esta forma, se preparó y salió una vez más de su casa a vigilar un poco a sus oponentes.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke estaba en su casa, maldiciendo al cejudo aquel por restringirle el tiempo para ver a su adorado kitsune, y, muy decidido a no dejarse "mangonear" por el impetuoso alumno de Gai, decidió que esa misma noche se le confesaría al rubio, y salió también de su casa para dirigirse a la casa del atractivo trofeo.

- todos han estado muy raros esta tarde-ttebayo- dijo el chico de los ojos azules

- no entiendo, a que se refería Ino con eso de que YO era SUYO, ¿se trataría de una apuesta tal vez?, además, por que todos se agarraban como si estuvieran en una riña-ttebayo? En serio, están todos muy raros, bueno, tal vez si le pregunto al cejudo, me quite de dudas, ¡iré a verlo ahora mismo-ttebayo!

Entonces, Neji, que no estaba lejos de ahí, lo observó dirigirse a la casa del buen Rock Lee, y decidió seguirlo.

De camino a la casa de Lee, Naruto se encontró con Kiba, Akamaru y Tenten que estaban charlando y llevaban la misma dirección que el rubio.

- ¡Hola, Naruto! –dijeron Tenten y Kiba al mismo tiempo

- ¡Hola chicos-ttebayo! -Dijo el lindo rubio,

- ¿a dónde te diriges?- preguntó Kiba

- a ver al cejudo-ttebayo- dijo Naruto

- ¡que coincidencia! ¡Nosotros también!- dijo Tenten

- ¿te podemos acompañar?- dijo Kiba

- ¡claro!-dijo el kitsune

- y... ¿que vas a hacer en casa de Lee? -Preguntó Tenten

- lo que pasa es que hoy en la tarde, todos estaban muy raros y hablaban de una competencia o algo así-ttebayo, y él les dio algún tipo de instrucciones que no me dejaron escuchar, y me dejaron confundido,¡ah! Ino mencionó algo de que yo era suyo, ¿ustedes saben a que se refería-ttebayo?

- Mmm... n-no -dijeron los dos mirándose el uno al otro e intercambiando miradas que daban a entender que pensaban que Naruto era un poco ingenuo, lo cual cualquiera podría notar, excepto el inocente chico rubio.

- Entonces, se lo preguntaré directamente a él.

- Te acompañamos (yo quiero conocer el chisme completo)- dijo Kiba morbosamente.

- Si, yo también –dijo Tenten entre susurros.

Como se esperaba, Lee no les dijo absolutamente nada y Naruto molesto, se fue a su casa, Kiba y Tenten se quedaron en la casa de Lee un rato más y éste, ya sin Naruto presente, les explicó lo que ocurría.

-Mmm... que interesante- dijo Kiba- yo quiero saber en que termina todo esto!

-pero, ¿cómo saber cual ganó si Naruto NO DEBE ENTERARSE? –preguntó Tenten

-Mmm... no lo recuerdo muy bien- agregó Lee afligido

-si, ya me lo imaginaba, yo creo que Naruto debería enterarse, pero sin que los otros sepan que Naruto sabe ¿no crees?

- si eso lo haría incluso más divertido, porque ellos se esforzarían por guardar el secreto, y sabrías con exactitud quien está realmente dispuesto a competir por él! -dijo un entusiasmado Kiba.

-si, creo que tienen razón pero piénsenlo, sería injusto para ellos

- si, eso si – dijeron ambos.

-entonces, ¿cómo se gana? –dijeron una vez más los dos juntos.

-¡ya lo recordé! -dijo Lee victorioso- yo decido ayudándome de sus actitudes y sus tácticas.

-Pero de todas formas, no seria justo para ninguno- recalcó Tenten- porque lo decidirías Tú, no Naruto, y tú no eres Naruto.

- bueno entonces, ¿que hago?

- lo de los puntos no está mal, por que en una competencia TIENE que haber reglas, y atajos y dificultades, pero, yo creo que deberías anotar así: el que tenga al final de la semana más puntos no se le va a restringir el tiempo, si no que podrá confesársele a Naruto directamente, claro, al final, la ultima palabra la tiene él –dijo Kiba.

-si, pero no creo que les agrade que yo les cambie las reglas tan repentinamente.

-si eso si.

Mientras tanto, en su casa, cada quien se pasaba las reglas por el arco del triunfo, ya que a pesar de que se suponía que tenían tiempo para verlo, TODOS decidían que no les importaba y que ninguna tonta regla les impediría ver a SU Naruto.

Así, Sasuke, que desde hacía un rato lo estaba espiando, se quedó mirándolo por un rato, cuando éste se acostó a dormir, el moreno entró por la ventana y lo acarició, claro, antes, utilizó un jutsu para que el rubio no se despertara y así acariciarlo toda la noche. Pero el atractivo muchacho moreno, no contaba con que Ino también pasara a verlo, sabiendo que si ella lo veía en la casa de Naruto, le contaría a Lee, y lo sancionarían por romper una regla, no tuvo más remedio que esconderse en el armario. Ino, hizo exactamente lo mismo, primero lo tocó levemente, luego, al notar que éste no despertaba, le acarició el cabello, luego esa delgada y linda boca, después su tórax, y cuando iba a llegar a ESA zona de su cuerpo... escuchó un ruido, era Sai así que, bajo la misma filosofía de Sasuke, se escondió bajo la cama del rubio, Sai, también se dio gusto con el kitsune, pero entonces Neji se acercó, y Sai se escondió en el baño, Neji entró, también lo había estado espiando, pero sin notar que los otros estaban ahí, entonces, también decidió que quería tocarlo, y una vez más justo antes de llegar a la "zona prohibida", escuchó un ruido y se escondió en la cocina.

Era Sakura que toda falsa dijo que estaba cuidando que nadie lo molestara ( le hablaba al aire por que TAMPOCO se había dado cuenta que los otros estaban allí), pero también terminó toqueteándolo, otra vez, la zona prohibida, escuchó un ruido, se escondió bajo la mesa, esta vez, era Hinata que sabía que Sakura estaba allí, pero olvidó reclamarle al verlo todo bello acostado y dormido y lo contempló afanosamente, en eso, llegó Shikamaru y Hinata se escondió también junto a Ino si saber que estaba allí, él no lo iba a acariciar, PERO la tentación suele ser más fuerte que la voluntad y terminó agasajándose también con el kitsune, entonces, Sasuke salió molesto y le reclamó luego salieron Ino, Sai, Neji, Sakura y Hinata y se pusieron a discutir.

Kiba y Tenten observaban la escena muy divertidos habían decidido ayudarle a Lee en secreto pero sin interferir con la "acción".

Adentro, los ánimos se estaban calentando, hasta que Naruto, se movió con un ligero quejidito, y todos en el acto se callaron, y empezaron a discutir entre susurros.

- ¿qué diablos hacen todos aquí?- dijo Sakura

- lo mismo que tu por lo visto- agregó Ino venenosamente

- y-yo, yo solo estaba cuidando de él

- si, claro, -dijo Shikamaru perspicazmente

- lo estabas espiando y tocando como lo hicimos todos- dijo Sai

- n-no no es cierto- dijo la pelirosa

- ¡si, si es cierto! –dijo Neji

- yo-yo, yo...

- ¡tu, tu, tu lo espiabas!- dijo Ino

- acéptalo Sakura –dijo Sasuke

- si, Sakura-chan no fuiste la única que lo hacía, todos lo espiábamos y tocábamos- dijo Hinata.

Iba a aceptar su culpabilidad, cuando el alba se asomó por la ventana, y no tuvieron más remedio que irse a sus casas, y continuar en el transcurso del día.

_Pues ya, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Este capítulo en especial me divierte mucho, espero que se hayan divertido. Yo los dejo, cuídense, pórtense, y cuidado, pues mientras duermes, podría estarte espiando y tocando una personita pervertida… o más._


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4 ¿compiten por mí?

_Pues como ven logré subir los dos Capítulos en un solo día, espero que el tres les guste tanto como el cuatro y viceversa. Lean, comenten, y recuerden que los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, solo la historia alterna esta, es mía. _

La mañana empezó su ronda eterna, y Naruto iba caminando rumbo a su entrenamiento, cuando en su camino se apareció Sakura, quien estaba ansiosa por contarle lo que había ocurrido durante la noche.

- Hola Naru-kun –dijo coquetamente

- hola Sakura-chan. ¿Naru-kun? – preguntó el rubio dudosamente

- ¿a dónde te diriges?

- A entrenar- ttebayo

- ¿te puedo acompañar, Naru-kun?

- Mmm... ¿s-si claro por qué no? –dijo el chico sin entender qué sucedía o por qué ella le decía así de repente.

- Oye Naruto...

- ¿Que pasa Sakura-chan?

- Yo te quería decir que...

La peli-rosa no pudo continuar hablando porque en ese momento sintió un cosquilleo en el cuerpo, y empezó a sacudirse como si de un loco y disparatado baile se tratara o como si simplemente, se le hubiera subido un insecto.

- ¡Na-Narutoooo! – gritaba la chica.

- ¿¡qué te pasa Sakura-chan!

- ¡no lo sé! Siento insectos por todo mi cuerpo,¡ayúdame!

A eso se dirigía el rubio premio, cuando fue interceptado por Sai, que se lo llevó lejos y no dejó que el bello ojiazul ayudara a la pobre muchacha que se retorcía al tiempo que gritaba: "¡me las pagarás Saaaaiiii!".

Ya lejos del lugar, Sai se le acercó lentamente al kitsune, y lo acorraló en un árbol, luego lo rodeo con sus fuertes y blancos brazos, para después acercar su lindo rostro al aún más lindo chico rubio, le susurraba cosas lindas con su boca junto a la del adorable jinchuriki, y antes de robarle un beso... su cuerpo se paralizó y en ese momento, se apareció Shikamaru y tomó a Naruto, y se lo llevó lejos.

- ¿estás bien?- preguntó el moreno

- sí –respondió Naruto- oye, respóndeme una cosa.

- Si, ¿qué?

- ¡que demonios les pasa a todos-ttebayo! –dijo el rubio desesperado.

- pues... verás...ammmmm es problemático explicarte –dijo el muchacho.

- ¿¡problemático? Me han estado acosando-ttebayo, Sakura está muy cariñosa y Sai aún más, además Ino dice que soy de ella y estoy seguro de que anoche Neji o Sasuke me seguían ¿¡que está pasando- ttebayo?

- Ellos están locos, no les hagas caso, mejor dime, ¿estás libre esta noche?- dijo el chuunin acercándose a el rubio, cuando Kiba los interrumpió.

- ¡Ahhhh, Naruto! ¡Justo la persona a la que quería ver! –Dijo el trigueño- ¿no te importa si me lo llevo verdad? Es que hay un pequeño problemita en mi casa y necesito de su ayuda.

- Emmm...

- Gracias por ser tan comprensivo, Shikamaru – tomó a Naruto y se lo llevó

Ya lejos de allí, en casa de Lee para ser específica, los muchachos se encontraron con éste y con Tenten.

- Naruto-kun que bueno verte –dijo el chico mientras le ofrecía sentarse a Naruto.

- Si, si ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿y cual es la emergencia de la que hablaba Kiba?

- No hay emergencia, Naruto –dijo Tenten- fue un pretexto para sacarte de ahí y para decirte algo.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú querías saber por qué todos estaban tan raros ¿verdad Naruto-kun? –dijo Lee.

- Si-ttebayo

- Verás, lo que pasa es que Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Sai, Sasuke, Neji y Shikamaru están compitiendo por ti

- ¿Por mí?

- Sí, por ti.

- No entiendo

- ¡tonto! ¡Quieren competir por saber quien es capaz de conquistarte! Ya que ¡les gustas a todos ellos! –dijo Kiba impacientemente.

- ¿qué? – dijo Naruto y se quedó paralizado y sorprendido, era por eso por lo cual todos habían estado tan raros, por eso Ino había hecho ese comentario, y por eso Sakura y Sai habían estado tan cariñosos.

- Lo que oíste Naruto, compiten por tu amor – agregó Tenten.

- Entiendo... eso explica muchas cosas.

- Si, Naruto-kun exacto, ahora bien, se supone que es un secreto, por eso, ellos NO DEBEN saber que tú sabes, que compiten por ti ¿entiendes?

- Sí claro, ¡cuenta conmigo-ttebayo!

- Muy bien al final de la semana, tú vas a dar tu "veredicto", de quien fue el ganador, mientras tanto, ellos van a tener que comportarse para tener derecho a estar contigo. Así que vete a tu casa, o ve a pasear, y yo voy a darles su "marcador" actual.

- Está bien-ttebayo! –dijo el muchacho mientras se iba al bosque.

Así, Naruto se fue entusiasmado, y ya estando en el bosque, se encontró con Sasuke, en cuanto Naruto lo vio, su cara se puso roja y Sasuke se acercó lentamente al hermoso chico rubio, al tiempo que lo acorralaba en un árbol al igual que Sai había hecho antes, sus miradas se encontraron en ese preciso momento, y los ojos negros y profundos del atractivo ultimo miembro del clan Uchiha, expresaban amor total y profundo por aquel atractivo kitsune, Naruto lo miraba confundido, pero esperando que el moreno dijera algo, pero Sasuke no decía nada, sólo contemplaba el rostro perfecto de Naruto, entonces, se le adelantó a todos y le robó un beso, un beso que duró u tiempo considerable, y Naruto no hizo nada, sólo disfrutó el momento.

Cuando ambos se separaron, y antes de que Sasuke dijera algo, su cuerpo se paralizó por completo, sólo por unos instantes, ya que después volvió a la "normalidad" pero ya no era Sasuke, era Ino que había utilizado su jutsu para tomar control del cuerpo del atractivo muchacho.

- bueno, Naruto-kawaii, sólo voy a decirte, que no deberías salir conmigo, sino con Ino, quiero decir, ella es mucho más interesante y linda que yo –dijo"Sasuke".

- ¿Sasuke? –preguntó el rubio

- si, soy yo, Sasuke el renegado, el tarado que te hizo ver tu suerte al hacerte batallar para traerme de regreso a la aldea.

- ¿eh? ¿Sasuke, te sientes bien?

- Sí, estoy de maravilla ¡de veras!

- creo que besarme te afectó el cerebro-ttebayo

En eso, se acercó Hinata, y con un leve movimiento de manos, regresó a Ino a su cuerpo. Después, les avisó a ella y a Sasuke que Lee los buscaba y cuando los otros dos se retiraban ella se le acercó y tímidamente le dijo:

-Na-Naruto-kun

-¿qué pasa Hinata?

-y-yo yo solo quería decirte que...

También fue interrumpida, esta vez por Sakura que histérica le dijo: ¡aléjate de MI NARUTO perra!

Hinata no lo tomó nada bien el comentario, en ese momento, comenzaron a pelear, entonces, llegaron Sasuke e Ino molestos por que Hinata les había mentido, y entre los cuatro se desató una discusión.

- ¡eres una perra! ¡Frente de marquesina!

- ¡No, tú eres la zorra! Ino-puerca!

- ¡Mentirosa!

- ¡Y-yo no lo hice apropósito!

- ¡Si, si lo hiciste apropósito, maldita!

- ¡cállense las tres!¡él es mío!

- ¡estas bien pen...sativo si crees que ÉL es tuyo, maricón!

- ¡¿cómo me llamaste, frentuda!

- ¡maricón, joto, PUTO!

- ¡ahora sí me las pagas, frentuda fea!

- ¡uy, uy, uy! ¡Mira como tiemblo!

- E-esperen, no se peleen por favor – decía Naruto

- Alto, alto, ALTO! –dijo Lee que llegó en ese momento- ¿no les da vergüenza?, se comportan como niños chiquitos y voy a tener que castigarlos a los cuatro, van a tener que pararse en aquel rincón con las manos atadas y arriba de sus cabezas, en pleno sol, como NIÑOS CHIQUITOS. Y para asegurarme de que no se muevan, Akamaru los vigilará, a ver si así dejan de discutir y respetan las reglas de la competencia.

- Si, Lee –dijeron los cuatro en coro.

Así, los cuatro tuvieron que pararse en una esquina del bosque con sus manos atadas y bajo el sol de verano, mientras el rubor de sus mejillas dejaba ver que estaban avergonzados por su comportamiento, Shikamaru, Neji y Sai estaban contentos, este evento les había dado la delantera, pero no contaban con que se presentaría un obstáculo, un obstáculo muy atractivo.

_¡Listo! ¡Ya está! Esperando que lo hayan disfrutado los dejo, y les hago un aviso, en el siguiente Cap. Llegará alguien más a la competencia… sólo eso les adelanto, adivinen Uds. Quién. Adiós._


	5. Chapter 5

_Cap.5 el nuevo competidor._

_Pues ya esta e cinco, se que me tarde un poquito, pero ya saben, ocupaciones, todos las tenemos (menos que seas un antisocial, claro esta) bueno, aquí lo dejo._

La tarde de aquel soleado y cálido día, se distinguió por la llegada de tres personajes de lo más distinguidos y reconocidos, y los 12 ninjas jóvenes de la aldea fueron llamados a recibir a los recién llegados invitados, los invitados en cuestión eran la embajadora de la aldea de la Arena: Temari, su hermano mediano: Kankuro y el más pequeño pero no menos importante, era nada más y nada menos que el Lord Kazekage de la misma: Gaara del Desierto.

-¡Gaara! ¡Qué bueno verte! ¡¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Na-Naruto, hola- dijo el joven Kazekage- he estado muy bien (y veo que tú también) –dijo el joven entre susurros mientras admiraba la bien cuidada y trabajada anatomía del joven jinchuriki.

-perdona, ¿dijiste algo Gaara?

-n-no, nada.

-Naruto, quiero que acompañes y custodies a Gaara-sama mientras esté aquí, ¿¡entendido! –dijo Tsunade

-¡s-si abuela Tsunade!

-Shikamaru, tú custodiarás Temari-san

-si

-y Sakura, tú a Kankuro-dono

-¡si!

-muy bien, ahora ¡largo todos! Tengo cosas que hacer.- y la mujer se echó a dormir.

Naruto y Gaara se pusieron a platicar muy juntitos, para coraje y envidia de los otros que le decían al joven gobernante hasta de lo que se iba a morir, mientras que Kazekage-sama conversaba con el hermoso rubio muy felizmente y no hacía caso de las miradas de odio de los otros ninjas.

-y ¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita Gaara- ttebayo? –preguntó Naruto

-yo, vine a arreglar unos asuntos

-¿qué asuntos-ttebayo?

-vino a ver a su novi... ¡aayy! – dijo Kankuro que fue interrumpido por un codazo de Temari.

-¡Kankuro! ¡Prudencia por favor! –dijo la rubia exuberante

-lo siento -dijo el muchacho.

-¿a quien? -Preguntó Sakura venenosamente

-vine a ver a alguien –dijo el guapo pelirrojo muy seriamente

-Ah... está bien –se limitó a decir la pelirrosada algo apenada.

-¿a si? ¿A quien? –preguntó Naruto con inocencia

-a una persona MUY IMPORTANTE –dijo el muchacho mirando fijamente a Naruto

-¿Eh? –es todo lo que atinó a decir el rubio

Después de eso, todos se separaron, cada quien iba con su respectivo custodiado, y Naruto y Gaara se quedaron solos, que es precisamente lo que el pelirrojo estaba esperando, así que cuando se quedaron solos, el ex-jinchuriki se le acercó dejando su rostro muy cerca del de el atractivo ojiazul, los verdes ojos del chico del desierto miraban fijamente al siempre guapo e inocente Naruto, mientras la boca de Gaara se acercaba cada ves más y más a la de Naruto, quien solo observaba el rostro del pelirrojo algo confundido, hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto directo, Gaara lo besaba con pasión mientras que Naruto sólo atinaba ruborizarse, después, fue necesario separarse, para que ambos tomaran un respiro, y entonces Naruto le preguntó con asombro a Gaara:

- G-Gaara, ¿qué fue eso?

- Nada, lo que pasa es que como tú eres el único que me entiende y el primero que me brindó verdadera amistad, me enamoré de ti, eso es todo.

- ¿D-de mi-ttebayo?

- Sí, de ti

- P-pero Gaara...

- Yo te amo y siempre te amaré

- Es que estoy pasando por un momento algo complicado, verás, existe una especie de "competencia" que están haciendo mis amigos y el premio, soy yo así que...

- No me importa –interrumpió el guapo chico de los ojos verdes- si es necesario, entraré a la competencia.

- P-pero Gaara

- Ya lo he decidido

- Bueno, si tú lo dices.

Así, ambos muchachos se propusieron ir hacia donde se encontraba Lee, y cuando ya se habían marchado, salió Sakura de su escondite, maldiciendo al bello nuevo rival que a pesar de no ser parte oficial de la competencia, y sin saber que se quería meter, ella calculó que ya tendría unos 30 puntos mas o menos, lo cual significaban 3 horas valiosas al lado del guapo jinchuriki, los cual ella odiaba por que le gustaría ser la dueña de aquellas tres horas al lado de Naruto, así la pelirosada inventó una manera de pasar ese tiempo de calidad con el joven ninja y se le ocurrió, como primera cosa, sacar del camino a Gaara, fue directamente con Tsunade y le pidió que cambiara la escolta del joven Kazekage, pero la respuesta de la Hokage fue un rotundo "no", y le llamó la atención por no estar cumpliendo con la misión que le habían encomendado.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de la mansión de Tsunade, Ino planeaba una estrategia para seducir a Naruto, sin saber que Sai la estaba escuchando.

- Ash! ¿Cómo llamo la atención de Naruto?, es un hueso duro de roer –decía la rubia.

- ¿hueso? –Pensaba Sai- pero si tiene bastante carnita...

- ¡ya sé! Voy a vestirme sensualmente, voy a seducirlo, un hombre siempre cae a los encantos de una mujer sexy, sobre todo a una mirada irresistible, ¡sí! ¡Eso haré!

- Mmm... Encantos ¿eh? Mirada sexy- anotaba Sai en su libretita-¡entiendo!

- Bueno, primero, algo de rubor, ahora una buena sombra ¡si! Y algo de delineador ¡ah! Y un lápiz labial ¡eso los vuelve locos!

- Los vuelve locos... –anotaba el blanco muchacho

- ¡por poco me olvido! ¡el vestido! Tiene que ser un vestido lindo, rojo, como la pasión que siento por él – decía la chica que saltaba de una tienda a otra-y sumamente revelador, pero con elegancia

- revelador, pero con e-l-e-g-a-n-c-i-a- -escribía afanosamente el muchacho en su libreta.

- ¡listo! Ahora a mi casa a ponerme hermosa (más de lo que ya estoy, por supuesto) para hacerlo mío ¡mío! Jajajajajajajajajajaja – celebraba la muchacha mientras corría a su casa.

Sai no entendía lo que pasaba, pero decidió seguir el "consejo" de Ino para seducirlo.

Neji, por otro lado, estaba seguro que una confesión sería lo ideal, pero una confesión con una cena romántica, a la luz de las velas en una noche con estrellas y Luna llena, y estaba preparando todo para llevárselo a un restaurante nuevo que era muy elegante, se bañó, se peinó y recogió su negra y sedosa cabellera ,se puso un traje elegante, y un perfume fino, pero su prima también tenía planes de confesión, sólo que ella estaba segura que una confesión al aire libre en un picnic y en un bello atardecer, era lo mejor así que se vistió con un vestido rosa y un escote en forma de "v" de corte princesa y un perfume floral así ambos Hyuga salieron de su casa en horas distintas, para extrañeza de los demás miembros del clan que no entendían el comportamiento de los dos miembros adolescentes del clan.

En una zona cercana a Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto y Gaara platicaban tranquilamente, cuando se acercó con imprudencia Ino que ya se había puesto aquel atrevido vestido con pronunciado escote y ceñidas formas, que por supuesto, cuando el joven Uzumaki lo vio, quedó con la boca abierta, Ino pensaba que tenía la competencia ganada, cuando llegó Hinata, rompiendo con aquella atención que la rubia había generado, ya que la figura de la moren, era más llamativa que la de Ino, Kiba se acercó a contemplar el panorama el cual estaba disfrutando mucho, hasta que llegó Sai

- Na-Naruto, hola- dijo tímidamente el chico, que llevaba puesto un vestido rojo igual al de Ino, rubor, sombras, delineador, y lápiz labial del mismo tono que los de Ino.

- Sa-Sai, hola... ¿algún motivo para llevar puesto ese vestido? Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa fingida y una cara verde que denotaba que el chico quería vomitar.

- Yo-yo solo quería impresionarte...

- ¡baya que lo lograste!-dijo Kiba burlonamente, pero con una cara igual o más verde que la de Naruto.

En eso, llegó Neji, que tiró el ramo que tenía en sus manos, y quedó con cara de desconcierto, Gaara y Naruto estaban callados pero el silencio, fue interrumpido abruptamente por Ino.

-Sai!, ¡me copiaste! ¡Tuviste el descaro de utilizar el mismo vestido que YO! ¡Me Las vas a pagar!-dijo la chica furiosa

-I-Ino, espera, yo solo...-el joven anbu no pudo terminar su frase ya que tubo que correr por su vida.

-Ino-chan, no te precipites! –decía Hinata

-tú también me copiaste Hinata!

-N-no no es cierto -decía la chica.

-es mi oportunidad –pensó Neji

- ¡¿adonde crees que vas Neji Hyuga?

- ¡lejos de ti loca!

- ¡¿cómo me llamaste? Afeminado!

- Loca además de zorra

- Esto lo pagas con sangre!

- Naruto, Gaara, vengan conmigo –dijo Sasuke que iba llegando

A la discusión se unió Sakura que también llevaba puesto un vestido elegante, y Shikamaru Sasuke y Gaara, llevan por ahora, la delantera.

_**Bueno, ya quedó, espero que les haya gustado, ya saben, si, si o si no, tu sólo déjame un review. Cuídate, pórtate mal, le hablas a los desconocidos, no te comas todas tus verduras, y desobedece a tus mayores. Bye. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**6. **__**Capítulo 6 el secuestro**___

_**¡Cap doble! Aquí dejo a parte seis.**_

Esa noche transcurría de lo más tranquila para el joven ninja de los ojos azules, que sin embargo, estaba algo preocupado por los resultados de la susodicha competencia, sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión pronto para que sus amigos se dejaran de pelear, pero no sabía por quien decidirse así que estaba bastante confundido, por un lado, por que todos ellos eran sus amigos y a todos los quería mucho, pero no sabía cual de ellos podría ser el elegido, ni siquiera sabía cual de todos le agradaba más, así que decidió meditar en ello.

"veamos... Sakura...yo la quería mucho, pero ese sentimiento ya no existe más" era lo que pensaba el bello muchacho, se había enamorado mucho de la chica de cabellos rosas, pero ese amor había quedado en el pasado, ya que la muchacha hacía mucho le había roto su joven y de por sí lastimado corazón, "por otro lado Sai, es un buen amigo pero... no lo sé es muy raro" pensaba el rubio y los descartaba a todos por que para él eran sólo amigos, hasta que en la lista quedaron solamente Sasuke y Gaara, el primero, por el primero que lo había reconocido: su primer mejor amigo, el segundo, por ser el primero que comprendió su sufrimiento como jinchuriki, y le tenía un cariño muy especial al joven gobernante. Pero la noche se pasaba rápido, y el bello chico rubio tubo que acostarse a dormir, en la mañana pensaría con calma.

La mañana siguiente, era muy bella, durante la noche había estado lloviendo, así que la mañana estaba bañada por un hermoso y fresco rocío, que incitaba a quienes vivían en aquella aldea, a explorarla y salir a tomar algo de aire fresco, así que nuestro joven trofeo rubio decidió salir a caminar temprano, antes de recoger a Gaara en el hotel, durante su temprana caminata, se topó con una imagen insólita, era Sasuke, que estaba rodeado por una numerosa multitud de fans que a pesar del tiempo, seguían amándolo (lástima pobrecitas, el chico es gay)y el sólo trataba de ignorar, como era su costumbre con las mujeres, pero había una en específico que no se rendía.

-¡ay! ¡Sasuke te amoooooooo! –decía la chica con gran emoción

-pero yo no –decía el moreno molesto.

-no me importa, el amor siempre triunfa al final!

-¡ay! ¡ya déjame en paz! ¡No entiendes que SOY GAY!

-¡ya te dije que no importa, el amor siempre triunfa al final!-decía la muchacha mientras se aferraba la brazo del moreno.

-¡ash! ¡Que pesada! Mira que no entender que no le gustan las mujeres, hay que ser muy tonto para no razonarlo-ttebayo –decía el rubio con algo de celos.

-¡ay Sasuke, te amo! Siempre te amare!-

-pero yo no

Para no sentir más celos se fue de aquel lugar, y llegó con Gaara ya que su deber era vigilarlo mientras el pelirrojo se encontrara dentro de aldea, después, ambos chicos fueron a atender los deberes políticos que el pelirrojo tenía pendientes, al terminarlos, aún quedaba mucho tiempo libre, así que los dos atractivos muchachos decidieron ir a dar un paseo al parque.

En el camino, se encontraron con toda clase de piropos que las muchachas le dedicaban al rubio que ya gozaba de popularidad entre las chicas los cuales le causaban mucho enojo y celos al joven Kazekage, que no soportaba que otras personas se le insinuaran, pero no dándole mayor importancia, se sentaron en una banca en un pequeño parque para conversar, en eso Naruto vio el puesto de helados ambulante y se le antojo uno.

-¿quieres un helado Naruto? –preguntó Gaara.

-si, tengo algo de calor-ttebayo –dijo el guapo kitsune.

-En seguida te traigo uno –dijo Gaara

-N-no te molestes Gaara-ttebayo

-no es ninguna molestia si es para ti –dijo el guapo pelirrojo

Mientras Gaara se iba por los helados, Naruto vislumbró no muy a lo lejos, a Sasuke que estaba sentado con aquella aprensiva fan, y su impulso le dijo que se parara y lo alcanzara, pero un brazo conocido lo retuvo.

- hola Naru-kun –dijo una rubia fastidiosa de cabellera larga

- hola Ino

- ¿por qué tan solito? ¿ya se fue tu compañero? Si quieres te hago yo compañía

- gracias Ino, pero... no gracias-ttebayo –dijo el joven con algo de desprecio

- ¡vamos Naruto! ¡yo quiero estar contigo! Quiero ser tu acompañante por el resto de nuestras vidas! ¡quiero besarte y acariciarte y...

- si lo se pero ¡yo no quiero! –el jinchuriki estaba harto de esa situación

- Naruto... lo siento, supongo que he sido sólo un estorbo para ti

- No no es cierto, lo siento, lo dije sin pensar-ttebayo mira, creo que podemos pasar tiempo juntos, pero no es el momento ¿lo entiendes Ino?

- Sin,snif, si entiendo, está bien-y después la chica se fue

- Gaara se está demorando mucho-ttebayo –decía el rubio mientras movía su dedo índice sobre su rodilla

Media hora esperó el rubio a Gaara, pero él no llegaba, Naruto se preocupó, pues nadie se tarda media hora para ir por un par de helados, y fue a buscarlo sabiendo que si algo le pasaba, Tsunade lo mataría por faltar a su misión. En el camino, se encontró con Lee y con Kiba, y cuando les explicó lo que pasaba, le ayudaron a buscar al joven Kazekage, pero por más que lo buscaron, no lo podían localizar, entonces el muchacho se empezó a angustiar, por que no aparecía por ninguna parte, Sasuke se le acercó a preguntarle por que estaba tan angustiado, pronto, todos le estaban ayudando a buscarlo (sin que se enterara Tsunade).

La noche pasó en vela el joven jinchuriki, pues la preocupación no le había permitido dormir, pero no estaba sólo, pues todos sus amigos se habían desvelado con él, lo cual el agradeció mucho, hasta que de repente, llegó a sus manos un mensaje de un desconocido:

Uzumaki, tenemos secuestrado al Kazekage, si lo quieres de regreso, tendrás que olvidarte de que conoces a Sasuke, de lo contrario, él morirá.

_**Te espero en el callejón que se localiza cerca del cementerio a la media noche.**_

_**¡no le informes a la Hokage y ven SOLO!**_

_"Olvidarme de Sasuke...¿? ¿de que está hablando-ttebayo?"_ Era lo que el rubio se preguntaba, ¿será acaso que alguien quería separarlos?

_¡Listo! Déjame review, y cuidado con las fanáticas locas obsesivas ._


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7 el rescate

Bueno, disculpen la demora, pero he estado pensando en mil cosas y no había tenido tiempo de subir, como sea, el Cap de hoy es corto, pero por eso, voy a subir dos. Lean, y recuerden, personajes no míos, historia si, no fines de lucro.

Durante todo ese día, los chicos estuvieron buscando al joven y guapo Kazekage, pero no había resultados, tuvieron que separarse para buscarlo, Temari con Shikamaru, Kiba y Hinata, Ino y Sai, Sakura y Kankuro, Lee y Tenten, Naruto y Sasuke, Neji se fue solo todos se dirigieron a diferentes zonas de la ciudad, ya casi obscureciendo, Naruto y Sasuke se detuvieron a descansar, Naruto quería decirle a Sasuke algo que le quería decir desde hacía mucho, pero tenía miedo de su propio corazón, de sus propios sentimientos ,de no resistirse y simplemente tarárselo, Sasuke, lo miró con fastidio, y le marcó el lugar, al lado suyo, y el rubio se sentó junto a él ya estando a su lado, cálidamente, el rubio se quedó profundamente dormido, y comenzó a tener un sueño húmedo con el moreno, Sasuke lo miraba sin parar, y de pronto no resistió más y lo besó, Naruto se despertó con el beso, pero a Sasuke no le importó y lo siguió besando, hasta que el rubio se puso a llorar, Sasuke le preguntó la razón pero el rubio no le decía por qué, y entonces el moreno lo soltó y le penetro con sus profundos y bellos ojos negros, pero en esa mirada había algo inusual, algo que él casi no llevaba y era comprensión, Sasuke lo miraba con mucha comprensión como esperando a que le dijera: "vamos dímelo, yo acepto tus sentimientos, yo te entenderé y te cuidaré, pero el muchacho sólo lo miraba inexpresivo.

ambos, callaron, no hacía falta hablar, estaban disfrutando de su compañía mutua, no necesitaban más que la compañía del otro, en eso, escucharon una voz:

-¡suéltalo, maldito maricón! ¡No toques a mi Sasuke, maldito degenerado! -gritaba la persona responsable de aquello, la fanática obsesionada de Sasuke, quien al no haber sido aceptada por el atractivo moreno, decidió desquitarse con "la persona más importante" del joven ninja: Naruto.

-¡tú! –gritó Sasuke.

-¡ la muchacha de el parque! La tonta-ttebayo!

-¿¡como me dijiste TARADO?

-¡tarada tú-ttebayo!

La discusión se extendió un rato, hasta que llegaron los demás, y empezaron a utilizar sus habilidades contra la chica, quien también era ninja, y era muy buena, tanto, que entre todos los que estaban ahí, no la podían derrotar, entonces, Naruto se molestó, y le lanzó un simple Razengan, que no derrotó a la muchacha pero la debilitó, entonces, la chica se molestó y utilizó una técnica de tierra, que por poco aplasta al chico, todos hacían lo posible por defender al rubio, pero sorpresivamente ella era muy fuerte, y cuando estaba a punto de ganar, se apareció Tsunade.

Con un veloz movimiento de manos, derrotó a la loca muchacha, y después, todos se fueron a dormir, menos Naruto, que estaba tan molesto por lo que había sucedido durante el día, que no podía pegar un ojo, Sakura se preocupó por él y fue a verlo, el joven kitsune estaba llorando.

-¿qué tienes Naruto? ¿por qué lloras?

- no importa-ttebayo, de todas maneras lo que yo pienso, nunca es importante

- eso no es cierto, para mí todo lo que tú haces y dices es importante

- realmente lo crees? Porque estos días todas la opiniones han importado, menos la mía-ttebayo

- ¿por qué estas tan seguro?

- Porque se ponen a... no importa

- ¿a qué?

- No, no nada

- ¡dime!

- ¡a competir por mi!

- ¿¡lo sabías!

- Si... lo sabia- pero le prometí al cejudo que no diría nada

- No puede ser, y yo esmerándome por guardar el secreto

- ¿no estas enojada conmigo?

- No, contigo no, estoy molesta con Lee

- ¿por qué? El cejotas no podía guardarme el secreto por siempre-ttebayo ¿o si?

- Bueno, creo que tienes razón

- ¿Y que vas a hacer-ttebayo?

- ¡Voy a matarlo!

- E-espera Sakura-chan... si lo haces...

- ¡no me importa! ¡me las va a pagar!

Y la pelirosa se fue a reclamarle al chico de las cejas pobladas, olvidando que quería pasar esa noche con el rubio.

Pues ya está, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí, como dije, me disculpo por la demora, y en recompensa, subiré el Cap. 8 hoy mismo. Cuídense y si ven a una fea Ejemm… peculiar chica pelirosada en dirección a ustedes… ¡corran por sus vidas!


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.8 noche estrellada

_Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, dos caps. En un solo día, espero es guste, y porfa, dejen muchos comentarios._

Lee se encontraba en su casa, analizando el comportamiento de todos en la reciente batalla que habían sostenido con aquella obsesiva fan, y encontró que los que más se arriesgaban al momento de pelear para defender a Naruto, eran Neji, Sasuke y Sakura, además claro de Hinata, quien no le quedaba mucha oportunidad de defender al rubio, ya precisamente esos tres intervenían, en una lucha por demostrar quién quería más al joven ninja de los ojos azules.

-Mmm... qué interesante...-decía el joven mientras recordaba a la perfección cada movimiento de sus compañeros y lo anotaba en una libreta- creo que ya tengo a los cinco competidores más fuertes de esta interesante contienda.

-¡Rock Lee! –se escuchó no muy a lo lejos- ¡ te voy a mataaaaaaaaaaaar!

-Sa-Sakura-san ¿qué sucede?

-¿¡que sucede! ¡Sucede que le revelaste el secreto a Naruto mientras YO me esmeraba por guardarlo! ¡Eso sucede!

-pe-pero Sakura-san, él tarde o temprano se tenía que enterar.

-¡eso no, me importa, yo se lo quería decir a MI manera! con romanticismo, y amor. ¡No así, como tú se lo dijiste!.

-¡lo-lo siento Sakura-san!

-¡No vasta que lo sientas Lee, debes PAGAR!

-Pe-pero Sakura-san, ¿cómo esperabas que se decidiera un ganador si él no se enteraba y tomaba la decisión por sí mismo?

-... bueno, en eso tienes razón...pero de todas maneras es injusto, por que nos insististe que no le dijéramos que competíamos por él.

-pero creo que eso hizo que todos se esmeraran más en tratar de impresionarlo ¡no lo crees así?

-¡Sakura-chan espera, no asesines al cejotas! – se oía de Naruto mientras se acercaba corriendo a la casa de Lee, pensando que Sakura lo iba a matar

-No Naruto, ya pasó, no lo voy a asesinar.

-¡uuff! Que bueno, por un momento pensé que lo matarías, por la expresión de psicópata que tenías.

-¡¿Qué dijiste Naruto?

-¡N-no e-espera Sakura-chan, no fue mi intención!-decía el rubio mientras observaba la mirada de furia de la impulsiva y agresiva muchacha, y procuraba esconderse en un rinconcito de la casa de Lee, como si eso lo fuese a salvar.

Fuera de la casa, se escucharon los golpes que la "amable y agradable muchacha"(si, es sarcasmo) le propinaba al joven Uzumaki, en eso, Gaara que estaba por ahí, se acercó.

- Sakura, ya basta, yo creía que lo querías conquistar, no medio-matar –decía un muy serio Gaara mientras levantaba al golpeado chico del suelo.

- s-si, si claro tienes razón, lo siento Naruto

- Sakura-chan, solo cúrame, creo que me rompiste una costilla.

- Sakura ¡que salvaje eres! -Decía Ino que acababa de llegar

- ¡tú no te metas Ino puerca!

- ¡y tú no seas agresiva frente de marquesina!

- ¡eres una entrometida Ino puerca!

- ¡ y tu una masculina!

- ¡¿qué dijiste?

- ¡M-A-S-C-U-L-I-N-A!

- ¡ Tu lo serás!

La discusión se siguió un buen rato, pero Naruto no se sentía halagado, al contrario, él se sentía sólo, como si en realidad nadie lo quisiera, sentía que, a pesar de que todos se peleaban por él, nadie realmente lo estaba tomando en serio, o que nadie consideraba su opinión, por lo tanto, nuestro bello y hermoso chico rubio, se sentía deprimido. Gaara notó el estado de depresión del joven jinchuriki, y decidió hacer algo al respecto.

Ya algo entrada la noche, Gaara se dirigió a la casa de Naruto, entró sin que el guapo kitsune lo notara, lo contempló por un instante, Naruto dormido era simplemente un deleite visual, después lo despertó con delicadeza, cuando el guapo ninja despertó, le pidió que se arreglara y cuando lo hizo, se lo llevó a lo profundo del bosque, sobre un risco, y le enseño el cielo estrellado, la noche estaba ya tan avanzada, que la Luna se podía observar con claridad, y su brillo era simplemente maravilloso, el fulgor de el satélite estaba perfectamente acompañado por el brillo de las muchas estrellas que se podían divisar en aquella hermosa noche.

-Gaara, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí-ttebayo?

-por que noté que te sentías triste hace un rato

-si pero, no entiendo como esto me va a hacer sentir mejor-ttebayo

-soy el Kazekage, casi todo el tiempo tengo que pensar en mi pueblo, y en lo que el grupo de ancianos ambiciosos quieren, la gente que me trata, lo hace por que no tiene de otra, ya que yo soy el que gobierna a esa gente, y me he sentido muy sólo muchas veces, tengo muy poco tiempo para pensar en mí mismo, realmente es un trabajo que en ocasiones te hace sentir sólo, sobre todo si en tu niñez eras un asesino sin escrúpulos temido por todo el mundo, aunque ya no tengo a ese monstruo, la gente suele pensar que me quedó su esencia, así que me he sentido muy frustrado, pero, cuando salgo a observar el brillo de la Luna, pienso en ti, y que tu nunca te rindes, y que si estuvieras a mi lado en ese momento, me dirías:"no te sientas sólo Gaara, tienes a tu familia, y amigos que estamos en Konoha para apoyarte,"entonces, me doy cuenta que es verdad, no estoy sólo, tengo a mí familia, mis hermanos que me quieren y me apoyan en todo momento, y eso, es gracias a que observo que todas las noches sale la Luna, así como todos los días sale el sol, para darnos su fulgor, y entonces, agradezco estar vivo, y agradezco haberte conocido.

Las palabras de Gaara, cautivaron a Naruto, se dio cuenta que no tenía que sentirse sólo, que contaba con el apoyo de Gaara.

-no te sientas solo si ellos se pelean por ti, lo hacen para demostrarte que les importas.

-Gracias Gaara- ttebayo

-estoy aquí para ti Naruto.

Gaara se lea cercó lentamente al irresistible muchacho rubio, y le robó otro beso, que Naruto no hizo el intento de evitar el beso, al contrario lo aceptó gustosamente. A lo lejos, estaba el guardián del rubio ojiazul, Sasuke, que sólo observaba la escena con celos, decidió poner cartas sobre la mesa, y dejar de perder el tiempo para conquistar a Naruto, pero no era el único.

_Bueno, ya quedó, esperando les haya gustado, les informo que la historia ya está pro llegar a su fin, y aún no he superado los reviews de la otra Pág.: 43 sé que no hay un premio, pero realmente espero me ayuden a superar, la historia que más reviews tuvo. Para que pueda subir la otra, una de vampiros. Bueno, los dejo, cuídense y pórtense como puedan_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Cap.9 La pelea definitiva**_

_**¡Hola! aquí dejando un cap nuevo, espero más reviews que las otras veces, y espero que disfruten la lectura, el próximo, es el capítulo final.**_

* * *

><p>El día siguiente se distinguió por ser cálido y radiante, Ino estaba sentada esperando que "su chico" pasara por ahí, en eso, vio al objeto de su cariño dirigirse al río a entrenar con el buen Lee, y decidió seguirlos, era su oportunidad para conquistarlo, y se acercó cautelosamente al sitio donde se encontraba el atractivo chico rubio, observó como los muchachos entrenaban MUY ligeros de ropa, cuyas únicas prendas eran unos "boxers" que cubrían sus "zonas prohibidas", pero la adolescente no resistió más y salió de donde se encontraba escondida.<p>

- hola Naruto-kun, ¿cómo has estado? –dijo la chica coquetamente

- hola Ino, muy bien ¿y tu? ¿Qué deseas-ttebayo?

- oh, no, nada, solo quería pasar tiempo de calidad contigo, si puedo ¿verdad Lee-kun?

- Oh, claro que si, después de todo, te has portado muy bien –dijo el chico amablemente

- ¡ay, gracias Lee-kawaii! ¡Por eso te quiero tanto! –dijo la chica de una manera muy falsa

- vamos Naruto-kun, te llevo a mi casa, mis padres no están, podemos "charlar" SIN PROBLEMAS –dijo con el mismo tono coqueto

- s-si, si claro-ttebayo –dijo el rubio no muy convencido

- pásensela MUY BIEN –dijo Lee con malicia, y después de que el rubio colocara sus ropas en su lugar, ambos se marcharon, y estando en el parque, ambos se sentaron en una banca.

- Oh, Naruto, tienes algo en la boca –dijo la chica con cierta excitación en la voz

- ¿aquí? –preguntó el jinchuriki con inocencia mientras se trataba de quitar lo que "tenía en la boca"

- no, no, aquí –y acto seguido, la rubia se dispuso a besarlo.

Entonces, la chica quedó por completo paralizada, y apareció de la nada Shikamaru, que tomó a Naruto entre sus fuertes brazos y se lo llevó, con reclamos y gritos del rubio.

-¿estás bien? –preguntó el trigueño

-si claro-ttebayo, pero no entiendo por que hiciste eso de separarme de Ino

-es que no podía permitir que ella te tocara

-¿por qué no-ttebayo?

-por que solo YO TE PUEDO BESAR...-dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a besarlo, pero en ese momento, un león gigante hecho de tinta lo acecho y comenzó a perseguirlo, el moreno huyó y Sai se acercó

-hola, Naruto –dijo el blanco y atractivo ninja de raíz pero estaba algo tenso- yo... quería decirte que... me gustaría pasar el resto del día en compañía de tu maravillosa y deseable presencia –dijo mientras se acercaba a él lentamente y buscaba, una ves más, su siempre deseable boca

-e-espera Sai, no hagas algo de lo que después te arrepentirás –decía el rubio, desesperado por quitarse al anbu de encima

-pero si no me voy a arrepentir, esto es algo que he estado esperando desde hace mucho, MUCHO tiempo.

-no, espera... ¡Sai! –gritaba el rubio desesperado mientras se trataba de zafar de los brazos de el buen Sai, tampoco logró completar el tan anhelado beso; por que en eso, un golpe fuerte; por parte del demonio con pelo rosado, que lo golpeó tan fuerte, que el pobre muchacho quedó inconsciente en el piso.

-hola Naruto –el saludo se estaba volviendo repetitivo para el joven kitsune- ¿te puedo acompañar?

-s-si claro, Sakura-chan –dijo el chico que se estaba comenzando a fastidiar

-me da gusto, por que justamente estaba pensando en ti- dijo la chica queriendo parecer muy seductora y se acercó a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro perfecto del bello jinchuriki

-emmm... Sakura-chan ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? –se alejó lo más que pudo de ella, pero la banca del parque, que había llego a su límite se lo impidió- ¿por qué te acercas tanto-ttebayo?

-porque quiero estar cerca de ti, **MUY, MUY CERCA DE TI** –y entonces repitió lo que los otro habían tratado de lograr sin éxito, pero justo en ese momento, la chica esquivó una kunai que le había lanzado Neji, y entonces el muchacho hizo un rápido movimiento de manos, y la chica calló inconsciente.

-hola, Naruto –dijo mientras el rubio ponía cara de fastidio.

-hola Neji, -realmente se estaba comenzando a fastidiar de esa situación

-esa chicas está muy loca, no voy a permitir que su locura te infecte tu perfecto ser

-pe-pero Neji yo tengo entendido que la locura no es contagiosa-ttebayo

-si, pero la de ella es tanta, que es como un virus, no pierdas tu valioso y precioso tiempo con ella, sólo quédate conmigo por favor –y una ves más, se acerco al rubio para besarlo, pero de nuevo, fue detenido, esta vez por Hinata, que le dio un golpe no muy fuerte, luego, agarro a Naruto, y se lo llevó al bosque. Ya estando lejos de todos ellos, la tímida chica se acercó a Naruto lentamente y, sin decir una palabra, se acercó a él y lo iba a besar, pero llegó Sasuke, y lo impidió, usó un genjustu con ella, luego, se internó aún más en el bosque y logró hacer lo que los otros no lograron, lo besó, el beso fue duradero, y cuando ambos se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, llegó Gaara, y retó a Sasuke a una pelea, pero en eso, llegaron los demás.

- ¡también tengo derecho de pelear por él! –decía Sakura muy molesta.

- yo! ¡ yo también –decían todos al unísono

-¡MUY BIEN! ¡Entonces esta pelea lo decidirá todo! –dijo Lee que llegó repentinamente, para sorpresa y espanto de todos los presentes- ¿estás de acuerdo Naruto-kun?

-si, lo único que quiero es que esta termine ya- ttebayo!- dijo ya harto de todos.

-¡OK! ¡Entonces a pelear! Dijo, Kiba y Tenten estaban cerca y miraban la escena muy divertidos, cada uno, apoyó a alguien a su manera, pero esa era manera de burla, lo único que hacían era burlarse de la "masculinidad"de los hombres competidores.

Ahora bien, se acerca la recta final, solo falta esperar quien será el ganador definitivo.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ya, sé que me tardé mucho en subir el Cap 9, pero como no me dejan reviews no me siento inspirada, y <span>_**

**_definitivamente no superaré los reviews de la otra página, eran 42, contra un poco mas de diez de esta, _**

**_no me tiene contenta._**

**__****_Espero que me dejen un poco más de reviews que la vez pasada. Cuídense, chao!_**


End file.
